


Mammalian

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus adore Muggle London. </p>
<p>Prompt: "Wolfstar in muggle London... in the Natural History Museum"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mammalian

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by luceirosdegolados of tumblr. I've never been to the Natural History Museum in London, but hopefully the fic is still okay.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus would take trips into Muggle London. At first, it had been Sirius’ newest way of feeling like he was disrespecting his parents, but after a while, both of them fell in love with the city. In Muggle London, they could pretend there was peace. In Muggle London, there was no war. 

A favorite of Remus’ was the vast museums that could be found throughout the city. He loved learning about the ways of muggles. He found it absolutely fascinating how they could do so much without magic. Often times, Sirius was dragged along with him. Sirius did not seem to be invested in the museums, but surprisingly, Remus had never heard any kind of opposition towards their trips from his boyfriend. 

One afternoon, the two of them found themselves in London’s Natural History Museum. Throughout the museum, there were exhibits on everything from marine life to evolution. Many of these exhibits had taxidermy animals. 

It was a matter of time before they came across a deer. 

“Hey, Moony, look at this!” called Sirius. Remus turned and quickly made it to Sirius’ side. 

“Just imagine if Prongs saw this!” said Remus with a chuckle. He could see his friend’s horror already. 

“Next time he disentangles himself from Lily, I’m definitely showing him this!”

Pretty soon after that, they ran into a wolf. 

“Do you think that if a muggle caught me, I would be stuffed and shoved in here?”

“Probably. You’re definitely pretty enough!” Remus gave Sirius a look and Sirius just grinned. 

And then came the black dog.

“This just feels wrong,” said Sirius, eyes wide. 

“They did it really well. It looks almost alive. If you weren’t standing right here, I would think that they caught you and stuffed you,” said Remus, tilting his head to the side.

“Not helping, Moony!” 

“No, look! He even has the same eye color!”

Sirius pouted and it looked absolutely ridiculous. Remus sighed and, checking to make sure no one was watching, bent down and quickly kissed Sirius. When Remus pulled away, Sirius placed his hand on Remus’ waist and whispered, “Wanna get out of here? I think we’ve had enough of some stuffed animals.”

Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm and pulled him out of the exhibit. He did not need to be told twice.


End file.
